Jedipedia:Vorschläge
|} Vorschläge __TOC__ Neue Zitatsammlung? Ich habe letztens beim lesen mal wieder ein paar schöne Zitate gefunden und mich geärgert, dass Zitate aus Büchern in der Zitatsammlung nicht zugelassen sind. Die Gründe dafür sind durchaus einleuchtend und da kam mir die Idee, eine weitere Zitatsammlung anzulegen, in die Zitate aus Büchern, Comics, Spielen etc. kommen. Da sind nämlich eine Menge guter Zitate zu finden, um die es viel zu schade ist, dass sie nach dem lesen/spielen wieder in Vergessenheit geraten. Was haltet ihr davon? Ich habe mir auch über den Namen Gedanken gemacht: Ich hatte da an so etwas wie Jedipedia:Erweiterte Zitatsammlung oder so in der Art gedacht. Gruß, Anakin 21:09, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Also ich halte das für eine sehr gute Idee, zumal ich selbst beim Lesen auf viele gute Sprüche gestoßen bin, die es wert wären, genannt zu werden. Darth Nihilus 66 21:16, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Der Grund, warum das nicht gemacht wird, ist vor allem der, dass es sich nicht leicht kontrollieren lässt. Ich finde auch, dass es beinahe nicht mehr nachzuvollziehen ist, wenn man da alle Quellen miteinbezieht. Man müsste das über die Einzelnachweise genau aufschreiben, von wo das Zitat ist – und zwar ganz genau... Nur dann wäre ich eigentlich für diesen Vorschlag. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:20, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Naja in der WP klappt dass ja auch, also so schwer kann das ja nicht sein. Und wenn man ein separates Portal aufbaut kann man das ja besser kontrollieren. --Modgamers 21:24, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das stimmt allerdings. Ein neues Portal wäre von grossem Nutzen. Dark Lord disku 21:41, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, ich denke ich auch, dass das kein allzu großes problem werden sollte. Wenn dir das alles zu unsicher ist, dann können wir das ja so lösen: Alle Zitate aus Büchern und Comics (also bei allen schriftlichen Quellen) muss zum Buchtitel auch noch die entsprechende Seite angegeben werden. Bei Spielen etc. ist das jedoch ein Problem, aber auch hier könnte angegeben werden, von welcher Stelle genau das Zitat stammt. Somit kann jeder nachprüfen, ob das Zitat auch wirklich existiert. Das wäre zwar eine Menge Schreibarbeit, aber wenns der Qualitätssicherung dient... Wenn das noch nicht reichen sollte, kann man ja ein System einführen, durch dass Zitate immer est von einem zweiten Benutzer, dier die Quelle ebenfalls besitzt, kontrolliert werden, bevor sie "offiziell" in die Liste aufgenommen werden. Dann wäre die Sache 100% sicher, würde aber auch ne Menge zusätzlicher Arbeit bedeuten, Gruß, Anakin 21:48, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Dein zweiter Vorschlag finde ich sehr gut, Anakin! Also, dass die Zitate geprüft werden müssen und nicht direkt in die Sammlung geschrieben werden. Das wäre wirklich sinnvoll und in Kombination mit den Einzelnachweisen auch absolut zuverlässig. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:01, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Bei den Zitaten, die bereits hier vorhanden sind und/oder aus Spielen stammen, ist das aber unpraktikabel. Allerdings kann ich euch versichern, dass alle Zitate, die ich hier eingebracht habe, auch wirklich aus den Büchern und Spielen stammen, die ich auch besitze. Bei EaW / FoC und den beiden KotORs gibt es auch einen MasterTextFile, in dem alle Zitate zumindest schriftlich festgehalten sind. 22:14, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::Es sagt ja auch niemand, dass deine falsch sein sollen, aber wir suchen nach einer Regelung, von der jeder Benutzer betroffen sein soll. Nicht du speziell, sondern alle. Und wenn man für jeden Ausnahmen macht, dann mündet das in einem Chaos. Es ist ja nur wegen der Zuverlässigkeit. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:18, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ja, natürlich würde das ne Menge Arbeit sein, das bei allen hier eingebrachten Zitaten zu machen, aber es gibt ja auch Ausnahmen, d.h. Personen, die nicht so vorbildhaft sind, wie du;) Und da Zitate ansonsten nur sehr schlecht nachzuprüfen sind, ist das wohl die einzige Möglichkeit. Es stellt sich eigentlich nur noch die frage, wie sich das System intelligent umsetzen lässt. Anakin 22:25, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ich würde sagen, dass die Aufnahmeprüfung auf der Diskussionsseite sattfindet und dann nur durch einen zweiten Benutzer abgehackt werden muss. Dann kann das Zitat in die Sammlung aufgenommen werden, natürlich auch mit den genauen Quellenangaben. Ist eigentlich gar nicht so bürokratisch. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:28, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Hm, so würde das recht gut funktionieren, denke ich. Aber um die Quellen anzugeben, bräuchten wir fast eine neue Vorlage... In der jetzigen wird die Quelle ja nur als Link zum Artikel angegeben, ich denke bei den Zitaten sollte das Buch und die Seitenzahl direkt angegeben werden. Und wie sollen die Quellen dann bei Spielen angegeben werden? Dass das mit dem von Ben genannten MasterTextFile funktioniert, kann ich mir nicht so recht vorstellen... also ich wüsste nicht wo ich das finde. Gruß, Anakin 22:58, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Hey Anakin echt super, dass du das vorgeschlagen hast, dass wollte ich nämlich auch vorschlagen, kam aber nie dazu. Ich bin auf jedenfall dafür und die Regeln für die Zitate sind ebenfalls ziemlich gut. Boba 23:10, 26. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich bin auch dafür! Vorallem aus dem Grund, dass die meisten Republic Commando Zitate fehlerhaft sind und das so garantiert verbessert werden würde! Darth Tobi 10:50, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :@Anakin: Die Quellen könnte man gut mithilfe von Einzelnachweisen anbringen. Diese werden mit dem Befehl Quelle am Ende eines Zitats gesetzt. So sind am Ende des Artikel alle Quellen detailliert aufgelistet. Die Liste kann dann mit einer Scrollbox abgekürzt werden. Ein praktisches Beispiel für die Einzelnachweise wäre der Artikel Star Wars. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:44, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Hm, das ist eine Gute Idee. Durch die Scrollbox nimmt die Liste dann auch nicht den ganzen Artikel ein und es bleibt schön übersichtlich... Somit wären ja alle Fragen und Probleme geklärt und der Zitatsammlung steht nichts mehr im Wege, oder? Gruß, Anakin 20:10, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Eigentlich schon! Ich denke aber, dass man noch genau bestimmen sollte wie die Form der Quellenangabe bei den einzelnen Medien aussieht. Also was man alles zum Beispiel bei einem Zitat aus einem Buch angeben muss. Ich mache mal einen Vorschlag: :::*Buch: Titel des Buchs, Seitenzahl :::*Videospiel: Titel des Spiels, Plattform, Name des Levels, ggf noch mehr :::*Comics: Titel des Comics, Seitenzahl, Panel :::*Hörspiel, Film: Titel des Hörspiels, ungefähre Laufzeit :::Habe ich was vergessen? --Little Ani Admin 20:18, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Nein, ich denke damit wären alle Medien abgedeckt. ::::*Zum Videospiel: Es sollte noch angegeben werden, ob das Zitat aus dem "Spiel selbst" oder aus einem Video stammt. Denn bei einem Video sollte noch angegeben werden, an welcher Stelle es eingespielt wird (Missionsbeginn, -ende, etc.) ::::*Zum Hörspiel: bei CDs gibt es sicher auch Kapitelangaben (ebenso bei Filmen), die angegeben werden sollten. ::::Gruß, Anakin 20:37, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) * Serie: Titel, Episode, Zeit Kurzgeschichte: Titel, erschienen in, Seitenzahl Das Bestätigen eines Zitates geschieht ja bestimmt durch das Einfügen der eigenen Signatur. Da wäre es vielleicht praktisch (weil platzsparend), diese neben das Zitat zu setzen, anstatt darunter: - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:06, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:06, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Meine ursprüngliche Idee war hier, dass die genaue Quelle und die Signaturen in einem kleinen Fenster stehen, das sich öffnet, wenn man mit der Maus über "Quelle" fährt oder es anklickt. So, wie auf der Wookieepedia wenn man das Bild über der Suchfunktion anklickt. Das wäre imho optimal, aber ich weiß leider nicht, wie man sowas erstellt. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:06, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Das Probleme ist eben, das eine Neueinsteiger nicht weiß, dass man so eine Kurzmitteilung mit der Maus hervorrufen kann. Die Einzelnachweise sind sofort ersichtlich und fast ebenso platzsparend. Ich denke auch, dass die Zitate durch einfaches Hinzufügen der Signatur stattfinden kann. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:09, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) *Naja, wenn der Benutzer weiß, dass er auf 1 klicken muss, dann weiß er das bei (Quelle) bestimmt auch. ;) Und man würde auch bei dem Zitat bleiben, anstatt zwischen diesem und der Quellenangabe hin und her zuspringen, was meiner Meinung "angenehmer" ist. Aber wie gesagt, weiß ich eh nicht, wie man so ein Fenster erstellt. Oder weißt du es? - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 22:22, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Nun, da gebe ich dir Recht. Aber kann man das nicht einfach bei der Wookiepedia erfragen, wie man so etwas erstellt? --Anakin 22:25, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ich finde das hier ehrlich gesagt ziemlich übertrieben. Wozu muss man bei Büchern, Comics und Spielen erst prüfen, was man bei dem aus den Filmen nicht muss? Kann ich nicht nachvollziehen. Warum kann man nicht einfach regelmäßig die Zitate durchgehen und überprüfen? Als erste Maßnahme würde ich übrigens alle Zitate ohne Quelle entweder sofort löschen oder hierfür eine Überprüfung einführen. Wenn alle ein Auge darauf haben, dann wird da auch nichts Falsches reingeschrieben werden. 22:33, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::@Ben: Aber es kommt schon bei der bisherigen Zitatsammlung vor, das sie falsch hineingeschrieben und lange Zeit gar nicht bemerkt werden. Außerdem ist lediglich ein zweiter Kontrolleur notwendig, der das absegnet und dann landet das Zitat schon in der Sammlung. Ich wäre auf jeden Fall dafür, da es die Zuverlässigkeit dieser Seite enorm aufwerten würde. @Obi-Wan K.: Bei den Einzelnachweisen kann man genau die Seite, das Level, die Kapitel, die Laufzeit und das alles angeben. Es wird dann alles am Ende der Seite gesammelt und aufgelistet. Man kann die Quellen an der Oberfläche sehr viel schneller kontrollieren und überprüfen. Wenn man die Quellen kontrollieren möchte, dann muss man bei dieser Kurzmitteilung immer mit der Maus über die Zitate fahren oder eben den Quelltext durchforsten, was weitaus umständlicher ist. Das mit der Kurzmitteilung dürfte technisch gesehen kein Problem darstellen, da Vorlage:Zitat einmal mit dieser Funktion ausgestattet war. Aber für die übersichtliche Darstellung ist die Kurzmitteilung meiner Meinung nach nicht so geeignet, wie die Einzelnachweise. Du kannst dir das ja auch mal bei Artikel Star Wars anschauen, da wurden auch Einzelnachweise von mir verwendet. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:42, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::@Ani: Das is doch Unsinn. Ich verstehe nicht, warum man hier mit zweierlei Maß messen soll. Nur weil die aus den Filmen stammen, braucht man die nicht gesondert behandeln - und andersherum. Es ist doch total umständlich, dass man die erst in ein mögliches Portal "Zitatprüfung" schreibt und dann hinterher in die Sammlung verschiebt. Genausogut kann doch jemand, der sich zur Prüfung berufen fühlt (vorzugsweise Admins und "Bücherei-Besitzer") jede Woche die neuen Zitate durchgehen und ggf. wieder löschen. @OWK: Das mit dem Pop-Up wie bei der WP ist erst nach einem Wiki-Update möglich. 22:50, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Das Pop-Up, wie du es nennst, ist jetzt schon möglich und existiert hier schon genauso lange wie Vorlage:Zitat. Du musst einfach mal kurz über ein Zitat mit Quellenangabe fahren und schon taucht es auf. Die Zitatprüfung soll nicht in einem extra Portal stattfinden, sondern auf der Diskussionsseite der Zitatsammlung. Bisher war jeder von Anakins Idee angetan, da sie wirklich die Zuverlässigkeit fördert. Natürlich werden solche Leute wie du und ich sowie andere zuverlässige Benutzer dadurch gebremst, aber es gibt auch andere Benutzer, die das Zitieren nicht so ernst nimmt und denen man einfach immer hinterher rennen muss. Dem will man einfach vorbeugen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:55, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :OWK meinte das Such-Pop-Up, nicht die kleine Ballon-Box, die da erscheint. Mal anders gefragt: Warum sollte ein unerfahrender Benutzer die Zitate erst auf die Diskussion schreiben? „Boah, cool - ne neue Zitatsammlung. - Oh, die is ja leer... Ich schreib mal ein paar Zitate aus Battelfront und KotOR rein...“ Oh, ein Hinweis oben ist natürlich schön und gut - aber wir kennen ja von der Lesenswert- und Exzellent-Wahl, dass sich das niemand durchliest. Da stell ich mir die Frage nach einer solchen Regelung. Da meld ich mich lieber freiwillig, die Zitate zu kontrollieren, als erst alles hin und her schieben zu müssen. 23:06, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) *''Bearbeitungskonflikt!!!!111einself'' @ Ben: Der Unterschied zwischen Büchern/Comics/Spielen und den Filmen ist der, dass jeder hier die Filme schon mehrmals gesehen haben dürfte. Somit hat jeder die Möglichkeit, ein Zitat daraus zu überprüfen und es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass ein falsches Zitat gar keinem Auffällt. Ein bestimmtes Buch kennt/hat nicht jeder und von denen, die es kennen, weiß wiederum nicht jeder auf Anhieb, ob dieser oder jener Satz da nun drin stand, weil man ein Buch nicht so oft ließt, wie man die Filme sieht und weil es (imho) nicht so einprägsam ist. So ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein falsches Zitat aus dem EU entdeckt wird entsprechend gering. @ Ani: Man bekommt in dem Fenster doch genau die selbe Information, wie beim Einzelverweis, nur, dass man dazu nicht erst ans Ende der Seite springen muss. Meines Erachtens ein Vorteil. Außerdem hat man so auch die Unterschriften untergebracht, ohne, dass sie Platz verbrauchen. Man könnte eigentlich sogar beides kombinieren, indem man hinter z.B. dem Buch einen Einzelverweis macht und danach die Seitenzahl angibt. Unter "Einzelnachweise" am Seitenende hätte man dann nur die einzelnen Quellen aufgelistet (anstatt "1:QuelleX, Seite ; 2:QuelleX, andere Seite" usw.) und könnte so sehen, ob noch mehr Zitate aus der selben Quelle stammen. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 23:11, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Also eine Kombination aus beiden "Systemen" finde ich nicht so gut, ich denke das macht das ganze eher unübersichtlicher. Ich denke auf jeden Fall, es sollte bald zu einer Einigung kommen, denn ich habe so das Gefühl, dieser Vorschlag verwaist hier nach und nach... Gruß, Anakin 21:40, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Werden die Bücherzitate denn jetzt auch mit eingeführt? Ich persönlich fände das nämlich ziemlich gut. Ich würde mich dann auch bereit erklären, Zitate zu überprüfen, falls das so geregelt würde. --Jaina 20:32, 5. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, mir ging es bei dem Vorschlag auch hauptsächlich um Zitate aus Büchern. Aber so wie das aussieht, interresiert das Thema hier niemanden mehr... --Anakin 11:46, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Doch eigentlich schon, aber wir sollten uns wegen der Kontrollfunktion der Zitate einigen. Ich fand deinen Vorschlag gut, aber einige wieder nicht und deshalb hinkt diese Diskussion gerade auf der Stelle... Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:36, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Ok, dann fasse ich jetzt einfach mal zusammen, was wir bis jetzt haben, und welche Fragen noch offen stehen: * Ein neues Zitate wird auf die Diskussionsseite geschrieben, wo es von einem zweiten Benutzer überprüft wird, der die Richtigkeit mit seiner Signatur bestätigt und das Zitat auf die Portalseite stellt. ** Die beiden Signaturen können, wie von Obi-Wan K. oben vogeschlagen, rechts neben des Zitatvorschlag geschrieben werden. ** Wie aber sollen die Quellenangaben auf der Diskussionsseite angegeben werden? Zur Überprüfung wäre es wohl am besten, sie ständen direkt unter dem Zitat (also ohne "Pop-Up" oder Referenzen-Liste). ** Zu den Einwänden, dass manche Benutzer/Besucher die regelung mit dem Zitatvorschlag nicht beachten könnten, denke ich: Wenn am Seitenanfang wirklich ausdrücklich darauf hingewiesen wird (also so, dass man den Hinweis gar nicht übersehen kann), werden das warscheinlich nur die wenigsten nicht beachten (Bei den lesenswert/exzellent-Wahlen ist das ja auch kein soo großes Problem...) * Damit zum nächsten Punkt: Erforderliche Quellenangaben. Einige Vorschläge: **Buch: Titel des Buchs, Seitenzahl **Videospiel: Titel des Spiels, Plattform, Name des Levels, ggf noch mehr **Comics: Titel des Comics, Seitenzahl, Panel **Hörspiel, Film: Titel des Hörspiels, Kapitelangabe bzw. ungefähre Laufzeit **Serie: Titel, Episode, Zeit **Kurzgeschichte: Titel, erschienen in, Seitenzahl *Angabe der Quellen auf der Portalseite: Dazu sind zwei Systeme vorgeschlagen worden: **Die Quellen werden in einem "Pop-Up" Fenster angezeigt, das erscheint, wenn man auf Quellen klickt. **Die Quellen werden als Referenzen am Ende der Seite angezeigt (wie in dem Artikel Star Wars verwendet). Wenn dann die restlichen Fragen noch geklärt werden, dann könnte die Seite endlich in die Tat umgesetzt werden... Gruß, Anakin 17:48, 8. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass wir die Zitate eigentlich gleich ins Portal stellen können. Denn wenn die Signaturen daneben stehen, sieht man ja gleich, ob es bestätigt wurde oder nicht. Außerdem muss man dann nicht das Zitat mitsamt der Unterschriften kopieren. Unterschriften kopieren zu dürfen, brächte manche vielleicht auf böse Ideen. Wenn wir die Zitate trotzdem erst auf die Diskussionsseite stellen wollen, wäre ich dafür, die Quelle jeweils direkt drunter zu setzen. Das sieht vielleicht nicht so schick aus, aber das muss es an der Stelle auch nicht. Die Quellen müssen wir auf der Portalseite anscheinend durch Einzelverweise angeben, da das mit dem Pop-up technisch nicht machbar ist. Wir könnten höchstens Premia fragen. Der weiß bestimmt, wie man ein normales Pop-up erzeugt. Ansonsten hätte ich noch folgenden Vorschlag: Anakin Solo: "Ein Fisch hat mich ausgespuckt." Vua Rapuung: "Das ist offensichtlich." - Anakin Solo und Vua Rapuung (Quelle 1) Geht man mit dem Cursor über "Quelle", erscheint diese, wie bei Vorlage:Zitat. Klickt man auf den Einzelverweis, kommt man zur Liste der Quellen, wo man dann sehen kann, ob es noch mehr Zitate aus diesem Buch gibt (wenn man schonmal dabei ist). Das Problem ist wieder, dass es nicht klar ersichtlich ist, dass da etwas erscheint, wenn man mit dem Mauszeiger drüber fährt. Aber eigentlich kann man doch drauf kommen, dass da irgendwas sein muss und wenn man dann nicht mit dem Cursor über das Wort fährt, wird man zumindest in der Infobox nachsehen und das steht unter "Quellenangabe" dann, was los ist. Naja, ist nur ein Vorschlag. Die Einzelverweise würden allein auch ausreichen, aber ich finde es so halt praktischer. Und ich nehme an, wir teilen das wieder in Zitate und Dialoge auf, oder? - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 03:14, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) * Also wenn wir das direkt auf der Portalseite machen würden, würde das auch ne Menge Arbeit sparen und was die Unterschriften betrifft hast du wohl auch recht. Aber es gäbe ja auch die Möglichkeit, dass nur das Zitat auf die Portalseite kopiert wird, und die Signaturen beim Zitat der Diskussionsseite einzusehen sind. Das würde vielleicht auch auf der Portalseite besser aussehen. Der Vorschlag mit den Quellenangaben finde ich gut, da kommt wohl jeder drauf, wie die Quellen erscheinen (und man könnte es ja auch am Anfang der Portalseite erwähnen). Eine Aufteilung halte ich auch für sinnvoll, vor allem deshalb, weil bei einer so großen Zahl von Zitaten/Dialogen wohl eine Seite schon recht lange werden wird... Gruß, Anakin 19:05, 20. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Ich hab mal ein wenig gebastelt und da ich finde das man am besten über etwas nachdenken kann wenn man irgendwo dran rumwerkeln kann hab ich mal nen kleinen vorgeschmack gemacht wies sein könnte hier zu bestaunen Benutzer:Jango/Jedipedia:EU-Zitatsammlung über Namen und dergleichen kann noch gestritten werden aber ich denke man sollte keinen zu langen Namen wählen. ich hab auch nach langen weeln die Tabs bzw Reiter eingebaut welche auch bei den Wahl-portalen zu finden sind Gruß Jango 05:53, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Ich finds gut, nur sollte man auf jedenfall die Seitenzahl des Buches oder Comics angeben aus dem man das Zitat hat, damit man schnell mal überprüfen kann ob es auch exestiert. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:24, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) **Also ich hab da mal ne ganz verrückte Idee: Warum lassen wir nicht einfach die alte Zitatvorlage, geben einfach nur das Buch als Quelle an und nutzen dann den von Premio hochgeladenen spoilerbutton, dem wir dann nen schicken Namen wie Echtheitszertifikat verpassen, wo der Aufsteller dann die genaue Quellenangabe (also Buch, Seite, Zeile) hinschreibt, die wiederum von einem anderen bestätigt wird. So haben wir den ganz normalen Quelltext, den man einfach nur kopieren brauch (wenn man iwo einfügen will) und die Quelle wird bestätigt ohne dass sie einem sonderlich auffällt (weil die da rechts irgendwo steht) bzw. da der button ja so ne schöne farbe hat, springt er einem direkt ins auge und jeder der vorbei schaut klickt mal drauf und kann kurz nachschauen. Oder was meint ihr? Boba 19:51, 23. Okt 2007 (CEST) *Das war mir klar, Boba klaut meine Idee. Wie damals Bill Gates... ;) Ja, ich wäre also auch dafür, diesen Button zu benutzen. Hab mir schon überlegt, eine Vorlage zu machen, die neben demselben ein kleines Icon erscheinen lässt: Ein halb ausgefüllter roter Kreis, wenn nur eine Unterschrift drin steht und ein ganzer blauer Kreis, wenn es zwei sind. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob man Schrift und Farbe des Buttons auch ändern kann, oder ob der irgendwie vorgegeben ist. Weiß auch nicht, ob das mit der Vorlage nun so klapt, aber das ist ja auch nur zweitrangig. Momentan funktioniert der Button aber nicht, was wohl am Update liegt. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 18:23, 26. Okt. 2007 (CEST) **Oh entschuldigung Obi :). Also was ist nun Leute? Machen wirs so wie Obi und meine Wenigkeit vorschlugen? Boba 14:25, 2. Nov. 2007 (CET) ***Also irgendwie ist das hier total eingeschlafen -.- Boba 22:26, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Es ist klar, dass hier ein Konsens besteht, dass so etwas eingeführt werden sollte. Nun dreht sich die Diskussion nur noch wegen dem „Wie“ im Kreis herum. Baut mal eine konkrete Seite mit Regeln und dem ganzen Tam Tam auf und dann kann man sie ja hier konkret vorstellen und auch darüber diskutieren. Unter den jetzigen Umständen ist das etwas abstrakt. Soweit ich weiß, hat ja schon irgendjemand so eine Seite in seinem Namensraum angelegt. Einfach noch Feinschliff tätigen, hier verlinken und erklären und dann kann man weitersehen. Das würde ich nun vorschlagen, um diese Sache mal voranzutreiben. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:32, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ja, das war Jango: Benutzer:Jango/Jedipedia:EU-Zitatsammlung. Dort könnt ihr dann den Vorschlag mit dem Button mal in die Tat umsetzen. Gruß, Anakin 15:10, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Mir kam gerade die Idee, das man aus der Navigationsleiste zum Ausklappen eine neue Vorlage bastelt, das sie am rechten Rand ist und nicht über die gesammte Breite geht. Benutzt wird die dann so wie der Button. MfG - Cody 15:30, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Ich habe Ben diesbezüglich schon mal gefragt, er meinte es wäre zu zeitaufwendig und daher nicht realisierbar, da er den ganzen Quelltext neu schreiben und anpassen müsse. Daher sollten wir uns eine andere Möglichkeit ausdenken. Boba 18:10, 11. Dez. 2007 (CET) Begrüßung der neuen Mitglieder Hi Leute, könnte man nicht die Star Wars Anfangsmelodie erklingen lassen,wenn sich ein Benutzer zum ersten mal anmeldet?Der Benutzer wäre vermutlich begeistert und würde es dritten(Klassenkameraden,Freunden,Verwandten etc pp)weitersagen.Dadurch würde die JP um einiges größer5 und populärer werden,da die Freunde es den Freundesfreunden weitersagen würden,die wiederum die gute Kritik über Jedipedia ihren Freunden weitersagen würden usw...und wenn wir mehr Mitglieder bekommen,kriegen wir mehr gute Artikel,was wiederum dazu führt,dass der Qualitätsstandard steigt,und unser SWLexikon würde umfangreicher und besser werden. Mfg,Jooruz C'Baotth 18:44, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Nun, das wäre sicherlich eine nette Untermalung, allerdings bin ich da etwas skeptisch. Denn erstens dürfte das technisch recht aufwändig sein, und zum anderen sind wir bisher völlig ohne Vertonung ausgekommen, und ich finde das sollte auch so bleiben, denn das könnte schnell in ein nerviges Soundeffekte-Bombardement führen - worauf wohl die wenigsten Benutzer Lust haben, und ihre Freunde genauso wenig... Gruß Kyle22 18:49, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Außerdem bekämen wir da rechtliche Schwierigkeiten, da wird den originalen Soundtrack nicht einfach irgendwo abspielen dürfen. --Little Ani Admin 18:52, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Eben, wir können uns da wohl einiges an Nerven sparen. Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 18:54, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Abgesehen davon, gibt es sicherlich irgendwo da draußen noch Leute, die mit dem Modem unterwegs sind (ich hörte Gerüchte darüber), und die kriegen sicherlich eher einen Schock, wenn etwas zu laden beginnt, was niemals enden wird - das wird zumindest ihre Anmeldung nicht wirklich einfacher machen ;) Gruß, RC-9393 19:10, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::Bild:O.o.gif Modem? Das gibt's noch? Erstaunlich ... :D. Ich finde die Idee auch nicht besonders gut, da sie technisch eh nicht umsetzbar ist. Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 19:19, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Also ich habe noch ein Modem!! (normal aber DSL :P) Ich benutze es manchmal noch und ich kann sagen, dass Wikis nur etwa halb so schnell sind, wie auf ISDN und ein viertel gegen DSL. Seiten mit vielen Bildern sind schon langsamer und die Seiten mit den Videos werden teilweise garnicht, oder ohne die Videos angezeigt. Musik wäre da tatsächlich sehr schlecht und könnte sogar dazu führen, dass die Seite nicht angezeigt wird. Außerdem gibt es überempfindliche Antivierenprogramme und ähnliches, was Musik als bedenklich melden könnte oder die Seite blockiert. MfG - Cody 19:21, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Ich denke, das Thema dürfte damit abgehakt sein, oder? Ich sehe angesichts dieser ganzen Nachteile keinen Grund, den Vorschlag umzusetzen. Gruß Kyle22 19:23, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Ja, meiner Meinung nach gehen aus dem Vorschlag zu viele Nachteile einher. Außerdem bleibt es zweifelhaft, ob zusätzliche Musik eine derart extreme Form der Mund-zu-Mund-Propaganda auslösen wird, wie von Jooruz C'Baotth geschildert. Aber mach dir nichts draus, Jooruz C'Baotth, wir sind um jeden Vorschlag dankbar. Für das gibt es diese Seite ja :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:10, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Hmmm, da fällt mir ein, viele andere SW-Wikis haben bei dem Benutzerlogo links neben dem Namen oben in der Leiste einen Vader... ich als dessen Schüler fände das natürlich Klasse! ;-) Dark Lord Disku 20:24, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::Hm, netter kleiner Gimmick - aber muss es unbedingt Vader sein? Kyle22 20:54, 7. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Wer repräsentiert Star Wars besser als Vader? Was hättest du denn lieber? Dark Lord Disku 19:17, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Yoda!! MfG - Cody 19:18, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::Hää was? ach das dingen. Wenn dann kommt da Obi hin und sonst niemand. Schliesslich sind wir die Jedi'pedia. Boba 19:27, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::Dann mach mal einen Identifizierbaren Obi auf 3 mal 3 milimeter... MfG - Cody 19:40, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::Eben, das geht mit kaum einem Charakter so gut wie mit Vader. Yoda könnte man da schon viel eher erkennen. Bild:;-).gif Kyle22 19:42, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::::Trotzdem...Sith bleibt Sith...aber R2 wäre gut :) Boba 19:48, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) Mal wider links.... Also, wir suchen ein Benutzericon, derzeit stehen zur Auswahl "Yoda" und "R2-D2" Vader und Obi-Wan wurden (bisher) abgelehnt, weil sie entweder Sith oder nicht realisierbar sind. MfG - Cody 19:53, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Nun mal langsam, Cody... wissen wir überhaupt ob das umsetzbar ist? Wir sollten Premia zuerst fragen. Dark Lord Disku 19:55, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Habt ihr einen Beispiellink für mich bitte? Gruß, Premia Admin 20:02, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Es geht um dieses Kleine Mönchen neben dem Benutzernamen (Link Eigene Benutzerseite) ganz oben. Link habe ich leider nicht... MfG - Cody 20:07, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::: hier hast du einen Link Premia. Gruß Boba 20:32, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Danke, Boba. Was genau da meint ihr? Premia Admin 20:36, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::Kein Problem Premia. Also wenn du auf deine eigene Benutzerseite gehen willst, seis in der JP oder woanders. dann gehst du vermulich auf den link Premia, der oben rechts ist wo bei nicht angemeldeten Benutzern der Anmeldebutton ist. Daneben das Männchen, das meinen wir. Boba 20:41, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::::Okay, den kann ich ändern. Gruß, Premia Admin 21:52, 8. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::::::::WIRST du ihn auch ändern? Dark Lord Disku 22:34, 13. Nov. 2007 (CET) Galaxiskarte die zweite Hallo Jedipediabenutzer. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass vor längerer Zeit der Vorschlag über eine Galaxiskarte gekommen ist. Es stand auch, dass es technisch warscheinlich nicht möglich sei. Doch ich hab die Lösung: Mit dem Programm MS Mediator könnte man das einrichten. Die gewünschte Zoom-Funktion wird warscheinlich nicht gehen, aber man könnte es so machen, dass, wenn man auf einen Planeten klickt, die Information bzw. der Artikel über den jeweiligen Artikel erscheint. Allerdings, alleine würde ich für das min. 1 Jahr brauchen. Deshalb bräuchte ich Mithelfer, damit das zum Stehen gebracht werden kann. Aus der Rechtlichen Sicht (LucasArt) weiß ich nicht ob dies gestattet sei. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 19:35, 20. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Hm! Hört sich gut an... Besser wäre aber, wenn der jeweilige Planet-Artikel auftaucht, sobald man auf die Karte klickt. Ist das Programm aber überhaupt Wiki-kompatibel, d.h. lässt sich hier sowas überhaupt einbinden? Ich zweifle auch an der Zuverlässigkeit einer solchen Karte, da nicht zu jedem Planeten die genauen Positionen bekannt sind. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:00, 20. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::jain... es gibt wohl 2 offizielle Galaxiskarten... jedoch sind die gekippt, besser ist eine die man hier sehn kann. (und nein die ist net von mir) --Modgamers 20:03, 20. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ja, das klingt schon sehr gut, aber auch mir stellt sich gerade die Frage der Wiki-Kompatibilität. An sich wäre das schon eine feine Sache, nur wo würden dann die Planeten auftauchen, deren Position nicht bekannt ist bzw. die nur am Rande in Romanen, Comics etc. erwähnt wurden? Die inoffizielle Karte ist auch hier bei Jedipedia einsehbar;) Gruß--General Grievous 20:07, 20. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::::Hmm, ich weiß nur, dass man erstellte Dateien, die mit Mediator gemacht sind, ins Internet stellen kann, allerdings mit Wiki-Kompalität, da weiß ich nicht genau. Und das mit dem Artikel einblenden wenn man draufklickt könnte meiner Meinung nach nur ohne Infoboxen gehn, da das Programm nicht die Programmierweiße eines Wikis verwendet. Das fertige könnte man dann einfach hochladen und dann als Link irgendwo hineintun. Und das Problem mit den Positionen, hmm... ich bin nicht gerade einer, der jeden Planeten und seinen Standpunkt kennt. Mann könnte Abteilungen machen (z.B.: Äuserer Rand, Kernwelten...) Dann müsste man nicht mehr genau bestimmen, wo ein Planet steht. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 15:01, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) :Was ist das überhaupt für ein Programm? Kann man das irgenwo runterladen oder hast du das gekauft? Darth Tobi 15:17, 21. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Also, MS (=Microsoft) Mediator ist ein Programm, das man sich kaufen muss. Ich selbst bekomme es erst zu Weihnachten, also könnte ich nicht vor Weihnachten damit beginnen. Eine Testversion kann man sich allerdings downloaden, da bin ich mir aber nicht sicher ob man da Dateien abspeichern kann. Und dieses Programm hat bei mir im Informatik-Unterricht schon zwei Mal die Grafikkarte aufgehängt. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 08:28, 25. Nov. 2007 (CET) :::Ich glaube, aus der Karte wird nichts. Eine Datei von Mediator die sehr oft angeklickt wird, beeinträchtigt die Geschwindigkeit des Servers. Der Server würde schlimmstenfalls abstürzen. Schade. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 10:56, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) Also ein (soweit ich weis) häuffig für Imagemaps verwendetes, professionelles Programm ist Adobe ImageReady. Hab damit selbst mal begonnen, eine Galaxiskarte zu ertellen, aber als ich den Plan verwarf, meine eigene Website zu erstellen ist das Projekt auch eingeschlafen. Auch hier stellt sich aber die Frage nach der Wiki-Kompatiblität. Eine andere aber viel mühseligere Möglichkeit wäre es, mit dem Wiki-syntax- Imagemap-werkzeug zu arbeiten. Hab ich auch schon mal versucht, in der dt. Wikipedia ist die dazu nötige MediaWiki-Erweiterung ''ImageMap (http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:ImageMap) installiert, hier in der JP nicht. Damit lässt sich aber relativ einfach, aber sehr zeitaufwendig und mühsam eine wiki-kompatible Imagemap erstellen. Gruß, Anakin 22:10, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) UC während Kandidatur Es wurden Bedenken zur UC während einer Kandidatur geäußert, zwar in einem dekonstruktiven Ton, aber dennoch möchte ich gerne dieses Thema mit euch besprechen. Welche Variante findet ihr besser? 1. Ein Artikel wird als Kandidat aufgestellt. UC kann während der Kandidatur zum Korrekturlesen gesetzt werden. 2. Ein Artikel wird als Kandidat aufgestellt. UC ist während der Kandidatur nicht erlaubt. Nach der Wahl können Korrekturen vorgenommen werden. War der Artikel gescheitert, können die 2 Wochen Sperrfrist für Korrekturen in Anspruch genommen werden und anschließend besteht die Möglichkeit den Artikel erneut als Kandidat aufzustellen. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:05, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Den Artikel durch Korrekturen zu verbesser erhöht dessen Chance, die Wahl zu bestehen, andererseits müssten diejenigen, die davor bereits abgestimmt hatte, ihre Meinung unter Umständen revidieren. Am besten wäre es wohl, das Korrektur-UC sofort bei Beginn der Kandidatur zu setzen, um dies zu vermeiden. Die Wähler können so die Korrektur abwarten und schließlich den korrigierten Artikel bewerten. Dies sollte als Bedingung gesetzt werden, damit nicht jemand am Ende der Kandidatur anfängt zu korrigieren und dies dann kaum noch zur Kenntnis genommen wird. Das Korrigieren zu verbieten halte ich auf alle Fälle für unsinnig, da der Artikel dadurch wie gesagt an Qualität gewinnt, und es die Wahl auch nicht störend beeinflusst, sofern es gleich am Anfang gesetzt wird. Gruß Kyle22 18:14, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Ich denke, das während einer Kandidatur von jedem verbessert werden können sollte. Wenn dann ein Korrektur-UC kommt, dann können andere nichts mehr ändern. Wenn jemandem also ein Fehler oder eine ungünstige Formulierung auffällt, dann kann er das nicht schnell beheben und wir eher kontra stimmen. Außerdem ist es ja auch möglich den Artikel durchzusehen, ohne, dass man ihn mit einem UC Blockiert. Eine Möglichkeit wäre auch, UCs während Kandidaturen Zeitlich sehr eng zu begrenzen (z.B. während Kandidaturen höchstens 3 Stunden am stück UC). Grundsätzlich finde ich die zweite von Premia genannte Variante besser. MfG - Cody 18:47, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Ich finde auch, dass eine UC während der Kandidatur entweder sehr kurz oder eben gar nicht im nominierenden Artikel drin sein sollte. Wie Cody schon richtig bemerkte, können dann andere nichts mehr verbessern. Korrekturlesen sollte sich auf einige Stunden begrenzen oder man macht es an einem Stück ohne UC. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:57, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Ein UC blockiert in gewissem Sinne den Artikel, das stimmt, aber beim Korrigieren dann ständig Bearbeitunskonflikte bekommen ist auch nicht gerade klasse... Was den Rest angeht habe ich meine Meinung ja bereits gesagt. Kyle22 19:04, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Dass das Korrektur-UC in Ciutric so lange drin war, war nicht beabsichtigt. Ich hatte mich völlig verschätzt, was die Dauer und den Schwierigkeitsgrad einer Korrektur bei dem Artikel anbelangt. Ein Korrektur-UC sollte - wie schon gesagt wurde - nicht länger als ein paar Stunden, maximal einen Tag im Artikel bleiben, was für jeden engagierten Korrektor eine angemessene Zeit darstellen sollte. Vielleicht könnte man eine spezielle Vorlage für das Korrekturlesen erstellen, die kein UC ist und damit auch keine Verwirrung bezüglich der Regeln aufkommen lässt. Korrekturen während der Kandidatur zu verbieten, liefe völlig gegen das Wiki-Prinzip und den Sinn unserer Wahlen, nämlich die Qualität der Artikel und der Jedipedia selbst zu steigern. Einen Artikel mit möglicherweise offensichtlichen Fehlern 2 Wochen unverändert zu belassen, ist meiner Meinung nach ebenfalls vollkommen inakzeptabel. Viele Grüße zum neuen Jahr! 19:22, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Eine extra Korrektur-Vorlage ist eine gute Idee. Ein "abgeschwächtes UC", das auf einen Tag begrenzt ist. MfG - Cody 19:31, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::::... und das möglichst schnell gesetzt werden sollte. Das hört sich gut, was soll denn in der Vorlage stehen? Einfach nur "Wird korrigiert von ..." anstatt ''"Wird bearbeitet von ..." oder soll unten im Kasten noch extra darauf hingewiesen werden, dass es sich um ein begrenzt gültiges Korrektur-UC handelt? Statt des Baustellen-Bildes würde ich einen Rotstift vorschlagen. :) Gruß Kyle22 20:22, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Ich geb kein Pro, wenn in einem Artikel ein UC ist. Also wäre ich dafür, UC bei Wahlen zu verbieten. Kurz und knapp ;-) Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:15, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Edit: Aber jeder sollte während einer Wahl den Artikel noch verbessern können, wie er will. Dafür braucht man kein extra UC. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:16, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ansich wollt ich ja nichts dazu mehr sagen und da es auch eher um größere Bearbeitungen ging, welche das Erscheinungsbild des Artikels grundlegend verändern, und die Wahl somit verfälscht wird... aber egal. Da ihr euer Wahlsystem an die Wikipedia angelehnt habt, könnt ihr ja sicherlich auch einen Punkt übernehmen, denn die dort auch haben. Sollte es zu ungereihmtheiten die über Typos hinausgehn kommen und der Artikel muss nachbearbeitet werden, sollte man dies erst mit den Hauptautoren des Artikels bereden. Steht bei denen bei Vorbereitung (ein netter Punkt.. sollte man vielleicht übernehmen.) Naja... viel spass noch --Modgamers 18:00, 2. Jan. 2008 (CET) Mir gefällt die Idee eine neue Vorlage für Korrekturen zu erstellen. Diese könnte auf die ersten drei Tage einer Lesenswert-Kandidatur und die erste Woche einer Exzellent-Kandidatur begrenzt werden. Zeitlich wäre wohl ein Limit von einer Stunde für Lesenswert und zwei oder drei Stunden für Exzellent sinnvoll. Folglich könnten wir eine Vorlage Korrekturlesen Lesenswert und eine Vorlage Korrekturlesen Exzellent erstellen, oder eine Vorlage Korrekturlesen in der alles drinsteht. Gruß, Premia Admin 16:13, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Warum muss der ganze kram den WÄHREND der Kandidatur passieren? Geht die WElt unter, wenn man es davor macht? Lest euch mal durch was die schlauen Jungs in der WP geschrieben habebn: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Kandidaten_f%C3%BCr_exzellente_Artikel --Modgamers 16:17, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Man sollte also mit der Kanidatur warten, bis die korrektur abgeschlossen ist? Hm, das hat natürlich seine Vorteile. Solange es eine Überarbeitung unter UC ist kann ja problemlos korriegiert werden, weil wegen des UCs ja noch gar nicht nominiert werden darf. Der Korrektor wäre damit nicht im Stress. Kyle22 16:34, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) Eben, man pact ungefähr das, was die Wikipedia unter dem Punkt Vorbereitungen hat noch als extra Box in die Exze oder LWA Wahlbox auf der entsprechenden Seite ein. Ob wir nun auch ein Review einführen, ist eher nicht so wichtig, aber Zumindest die Punkte die im oberen Link, oder zumindest die Kriterien, welche sie bie Lesenswertkandidaturen aufgestellt haben, sollte man überdenken: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Kandidaten_f%C3%BCr_lesenswerte_Artikel --Modgamers 16:44, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Vielleicht könnte man auch in die Tipps für Autoren mit hineinschreiben, dass man sich, sobald man mit einem größeren Artikel fertig ist, jemanden suchen soll, der ihn auf Fehler durchgeht. Erfordert halt viel Absprachen zwischen den Benutzern, aber ich glaube das kann der Community nicht schaden. :) Kyle22 17:35, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) Ich habe die Kandidatur-Regelung nun in der Hinsicht erweitert, dass ein Artikel nur dann UC für Korrekturlesen gesetzt werden darf, wenn das Korrekturlesen nicht mehr als einige wenige Stunden in Anspruch nimmt und die Vorlage anschließend wieder entfernt wird. Ein generelles UC war ohnehin schon während einer Wahl unzulässig. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:27, 17. Feb. 2008 (CET) Neueste Auszeichnungen Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass Kyle die Lesenswert-Wahlseite (oder wie man das nennt ) soeben archiviert hat. Dummerweise wollte ich gerade sehen, wie die Wahlen abgelaufen sind, aber ich habe nicht mehr im Gedächtnis, wie der Artikel hieß, den ich nachschauen wollte. Wie wäre es mit einer Seite, auf der die letzten Auszeichnungen und/oder die letzten gescheiterten Wahlen aufgelistet sind? Man muss ja nicht gleich die Diskussion darüber hinschreiben, sondern nur die einzelnen Artikel aufzählen. Die könnten dann eine Woche da bleiben und dann werden sie rausgenommen. Mit den letzten gescheiterten Wahlen wäre das hilfreich, dass Artikel nicht mehrmals hintereinander in kurzem Zeitraum nominiert werden. Das andere (letzte Auszeichnungen) ist eigentlich nur ein sinnfreier Vorschlag, weil ich manchmal die Namen der Artikel vergesse. So eine Seite könnte man neben den Wahlen plazieren. Was sagt ihr dazu? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 13:52, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Klingt gut, aber wird langsam ein bisschen viel Arbeit: Raus tun aus der Diskussion, Exzellentvorschlag auf der betreffenden Seite löschen und Exzellentsymbol hintun, Diskussion auf die Diskussionsseite des Artikels packen und noch einen Eintrag in diesem Register vornehmen... Ich fänds auch schön, wenn irgendwo (z.B. in der Liste der lesenswerten/exzellenten Artikel oder ins Portal) die "Newcomer" zu sehen sind (die fünf neusten exzellenten/lesenswerten Artikel). Gruß, --das Zamomin 14:11, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Also ich bitte dich, Zamomin, so viel Aufwand ist das nun wirklich nicht. :) Sowas wird mit der Zeit ganz einfach Routine, so empfinde ich das zumindest, da ich ja regelmäßig solche Wahlbeendigungen vornehme. Das mit den Newcomern bzw. Hinweisen zu den letzten gelaufenen Wahlen klingt auch für mich nicht schlecht, die genaue Umsetzung müsste halt noch besprochen werden. Warten wir aber erstmal die nächsten meinungen dazu ab, vielleicht kommen ja noch Sachen, an die wir noch gar nicht gedacht haben. Gruß Kyle22 14:26, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Wozu gibt es die Versionsgeschichte? Wir wollen hier keine offenen Türen einrennen... 14:56, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich hab noch nie eine Wahl beendet, von daher dachte ich immer, dass wäre mehr Arbeit (sieht für mich jedenfalls so aus, wenn ich den Artikel auch noch beobachte). @ Ben: Stimmt allerdings, aber es werden ja auch ständig neue Stimmen abgegeben, sodass man manchmal vielleicht etwas kramen muss. Einfacher wär es auf jeden Fall! Gruß, --das Zamomin 16:08, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::::Ja, sicher wär das einfacher, aber wir müssen uns einfach die Frage nach der Rentablität und dem Sinn der ganzen Sache stellen. Wie oft kommt es denn schon vor, dass man den Aufgang einer Wahl versäumt, einem der Artikelname wirklich nicht mehr einfallen will und dann in letzter Zeit noch so viele neue Beiträge verfasst wurden, dass es eine so große Sache wäre, die Versionsgeschichte zu durchforsten? Außerdem ist es gerade bei den Abstimmungsseiten kein allzu großes Problem, sich in den Versionen zurechtzufinden, da wirklich bei jedem Beitrag steht, welcher Abschnitt bearbeitet wurde und es außerdem meistens in der Zusammenfassungszeile angegeben wird, wenn ein Artikel die Wahl bestanden /nicht bestanden hat. Daher ist es doch wirklich unsinnig, sich diese zusätzliche (unnötige) Arbeit zu machen. Gruß, Anakin 20:09, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::::Genau... man kann einfach in den Versionen nach den letzten Wahlbeendigungen suchen. Außerdem kann man einfach mal einen Blick in die Kategorie Lesenswert oder Exzellent werfen und auf die Weise seinem Gedächtnis auf die Sprünge helfen. MfG - Cody 20:14, 9. Jan. 2008 (CET) Nun, ich hab es dann doch gemacht. Die Statistik für Lesenswerte Artikel könnt ihr hier und für Exzellente Artikel hier einsehen. 19:20, 22. Jan. 2008 (CET) :* Das sind tolle Übersichten! Gut gemacht, Ben Bild:;-).gif – Andro Disku 20:10, 22. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::*In Tabellologie (sorry das Wort musste ich mir jetzt zusammenbasteln Bild:--).gif) ist Ben einfach ein unschlagbarer Meister. Nichts ist kommensurabel mit der Genialität dieses Mannes (jaja ich weiß, aber man wird ja wohl mal schleimen dürfen :P ^^). Boba (FAQ) 22:34, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::OK, Boba - was hast du ausgefressen? Bild:;-).gif 23:21, 23. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich wollt nur mit meinen tollen wörtern angeben ^^Boba (FAQ) 20:27, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) Archiv:xyz Ich habe bei wikia ein wiki gehostet. Dort habe ich einen Namensraum Archiv beantragt und auch bekommen. Dieser kennzeichnet Archivseiten. Und das ist mein Vorschlag: Man könnte ja auch hier in der JP so einen Namensraum erstellen.Wenn ich in der Vorlage:Archiv auf einen Link klicke, soll dann im Reiter oben Archiv stehen. Ich weiß auch berreits, wie man da den Quelltext anpasst (siehe hier) MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 20:01, 24. Jan. 2008 (CET) Gewünschte Artikel Ich hab in einem anderen Wiki was entdeckt. Das zeigt an, wie oft Links auf Seiten erstellt wurden, welche nicht existieren. Man sieht damit, welche Artikel unbedingt mal erstellt werden sollten. Ist denk ich mal keine schlechte Idee und könnte man überlegen... Pandora Diskussion 19:46, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Das gibt es auch hier und ist bei Spezialseiten zu finden. Häufig verlinkte Seiten auf 500 Stellen, Seiten durchblättern und das Rote sehen. --DarthMomse 19:55, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Geht sogar noch einfacher: Bei den Spezilseiten auf Spezial:Gewünschte Seiten klicken und du hats es. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 20:11, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Genau das hatte ich doch gesucht ^^--DarthMomse 20:18, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::*Beschämt in die Ecke stell* Super, genau das wollte ich... Pandora Diskussion 20:28, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET) Neues Benutzersystem Zu Erst einmal möchte ich einleitend sagen, dass mir im Laufe des Jahres die Wahlen zu Exzellenten Artikeln immer fremder geworden sind und ich deshalb schon Ewigkeiten davon distanziert habe. Doch nun hat es mich doch angeregt, hier meine Verbesserungsvorschläge zu posten. Damit das hier erstmal strukturiert abläuft und so weiter, möchte ich erstmal erwähnen das ich niemanden etwas böses möchte. Der Name dient nur zur Sachdarstellung. Mir ist klar, dass ich altes schon einmal besprochenes wieder neu aufgreife. Modgamers hat kritisiert, dass sein Artikel von Ben Kenobi während einer Kandidatur geändert wurde. Da es keine wirklichen Richtlinien gibt, die effektiv durchgesetzt werden oder noch zu lasch formuliert sind, hat sich das ganze zu einem großen Problem hochgeschaukelt. Dazu gab es bei einem anderen Artikel Probleme, die bei der Exzellent-Abstimmung auftraten, aufgrund von verschiedenen Auffassungen wie Quellen, Schreibkünste und Relevanz. Ich denke, dass solche Punkte wichtig sind, wenn auch bezüglich des Punktes Relevanz zu Recht keine wirkliche Einigkeit erklungen ist, da es halt in einer solchen Wiki nur auf dem Papier möglich ist das einzubinden, da der subjektive Eindruck zählt. Ich möchte allgemein ein neues System vorschlagen, was einige bestimmt von der Art aus Spielen mit Allianzen, Gilden und sonstigem Adäquatem, kennen. Es handelt sich um ein Ratssystem, was ein wenig einem Rangsystem in der Umsetzung gleicht. Neben den Admins, die ihren Rang natürlich voll behalten, sollte es einen Rang eines „Moderators“ (wie aus Foren) geben, der für mich alle Top 15 Bearbeiter + Admins einschließt. (oder einfacher, alle die 2000 Edits erreicht haben) Diese Leute haben das besondere Recht, bei den Kandidaturen ihre Stimme einzubringen. Somit erhalten alle Abstimmungen eine passendere Wertung, da nur Leute die Lange dabei sind, ihre Subjektivität einbringen und den Informationsgehalt richtig deuten. Das selbige gilt für den Vorschläge-Bereich. Dort sollen bald nur noch der ausgewählte Stamm solche Vorschläge ordentlich diskutieren können, um die Jedipedia zu verbessern. * Eine Funktion des ganzen ist, dass die ganzen 50 Edit Nutzer angeregt werden, richtige Beiträge zu bringen und somit wäre schon einmal formal eine Qualitätssteigerung dabei. * Zweite Funktion ist, dass sich die Produktivität erhöht und es wieder einen wirklichen Stamm gibt, der quasi die Jedipedia nach oben arbeitet. Meine Idee wäre es, das Forum oder eine ähnlich aufgebaute Konstellation von Seiten zu erschaffen, wo dann gezielt über etwas debattiert werden kann. Weil mir fällt oft auf, dass Vorschläge nicht wirklich gut abgestimmt werden und man zu schnell ein Ende darunter zieht. (hoffentlich nicht auch hier) Insgesamt wird davon profitiert, dass spezielle Grundrechtlinien genau durchgesetzt werden, sodass so Missverständnisse wie Modgamers geänderter Artikel vermieden werden. Dazu man sich immer an diese Leute wenden, die eben neue Regeln machen, wie auch oben angedeutet mit den Exzellent-Abstimmungen. Sinn der Diskussion des Vorschlags ist, dass dieser verfeinert wird und gleich Missverständnisse ausgeräumt werden. * - Ich wurde schon angehalten, dass die Aktiven der Top 25 nur noch ca. 17 wären, was dennoch genug wären, da das Ziel ja eine gut sortierte „Elite“ sein soll. * - Das das bisherige System ins Schwanken gerät, ist ja auch das Ziel. Mögliche Sachen wie, dass es feindlich gegenüber neuen Benutzern wäre, sind Schwachsinn. * - Das Ratssystem ist nur ein belangloser Name. Die Funktion beläuft sich darauf, dass es was direkt hinter den Admins gibt, mit minimal höheren Rechten, die bei wichtigen Sachen wie Vorschlägen und den Exzellent-Abstimmungen mitwirken. Also bitte nicht gleich ablehnend sein, sondern erstmal diskutieren. --DarthMomse 17:01, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Ein gut durchdachter Vorschlag, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass das nicht nötig ist. Das meiste funktioniert ganz gut. Die Abstimmungen laufen (fast) immer "friedlich" ab und es kommt zu nachvollziehbaren Ergebnissen, Artikel werden werder von der Masse durchgenickt, noch konsequent ausgebuht. Was Diskussionen angeht, bin ich der Ansicht, dass das wenig verändern würde. Das Maß an Aktivität ist an der Spitze ähnlich, wie über alle Autoren gesehen. Nur, weil nur noch wenige diskutieren dürfen, wird nicht mehr oder besser diskutiert, an den meisten Diskussionen nehmen sowieso nur bis zu zehn Leute teil. Die Überwachung der Abstimmungen und der Diskussionen gehört zu den Aufgaben der Admins, die das wie ich finde gut und durchaus in ausreichendem Maße tun. Sollten die Admins das aber nicht mehr schaffen oder die Arbeit mehr verteilen wollen, dann sollten zusätzliche Admins ernannt werden und kein neuer "Rang" eingeführt werden. MfG - Cody 17:25, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Du hast dir wirklich viele Gedanken zur Verbesserung der Jedipedia gemacht, Momse, und dafür möchte ich mich erst einmal bei dir bedanken. Allerdings muss ich mich Codys Meinung anschließen und möchte hinzufügen, dass Jedipedia eine freie Enzyklopädie ist, d.h. dass die Abgrenzung der Lesenswert- und Exzellentwahlen auf einige wenige Benutzer die Jedipedia zu einem privaten "Verein" machen würde. Für das Problem von Bearbeitungen während einer Abstimmung sollten wir einen anderen Lösungsansatz anstreben. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:46, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Kein Problem... 4 Überschriften weiter oben befindet sich die eingeschlafene Diskussion... --Modgamers 17:54, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) Die angesprochenen Probleme möchte ich nach dieser Diskussion sowieso richtig diskutieren. Nun geht es mir erstmal um das System, was es einfacher macht, solche Sachen durchzusetzen und nicht einschlafen zu lassen! Habe schon eine Kompromissidee, aber nun lass ich erstmal reden zu Wort kommen. --DarthMomse 18:03, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Also, wenn ich mir mal die drei Antworten ansehe, dann lese ich daraus, dass dein Vorschlag, so wie er ist nicht zu gebrauchen und abgelehnt ist. Wenn du noch weiter Vorschläge und/oder Kompromissideeen hast, dann solltest du die sagen, eine Diskussion schläft dann ein, wenn keine neuen Argumente oder Ideen kommen. MfG - Cody 19:22, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) ::Also ich finde das mit den Abstimmungen wäre eine Sache, die man sich nochmal ankucken könnte... Das mit den Vorschlägen fände ich dagegen überhaupt falsch. Manchmal ist es grad gut, wenn Leute, die noch nicht so im System drin sind Vorschläge machen, weil dann mehr neues rein kommt...Pandora Diskussion 23:09, 27. Jan. 2008 (CET) :::Hmm... ich sage einmal, dass es ja eh recht gut funktioniert. Ich finde aber nicht, dass es nötig ist einen extra Rang einzubauen. Und wegen den Artikel-Wahlen, dass find ich auch ned wirklich nötig, da es sein kann, dass ein riesen Star wars Fan der schon unzählige Bücher gelesen hat und so ziemlich viel weiß auf die JP stoßt und dann bemerkt er, dass er nicht berechtigt ist, einen guten Artikel zu bewerten. Und das mit den Vorschlägen.... da schließe ich mich Pandora an. Im Gesammten finde ich das nicht wirklich nötig. MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 18:44, 29. Jan. 2008 (CET) Deutsche Sprache bei der Suche Wenn bei der Suche kein Artikel gefunden wird, erscheint der Satz: Wenn du dich mit dem Thema auskennen, kannst du selbst die Seite „...“ verfassen. Dass sehr gute Deutsch... (Vermutlich hat da mal jemand Sie in du veränderte und den Rest nicht angepasst.) Wie kann man das in Ordnung bringen, den das wirft wirklich kein gutes Licht auf uns. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:51, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Danke für den Hinweis, Ackbar! Ich habe es korrigiert. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:56, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Gut, so ist es besser. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:59, 10. Feb. 2008 (CET) Bewertungen von Büchern Hallo Jedipedianer! Mir ist eine gar nicht so schlechte Idee gekommen, nämlich das auf dem Artikel eines Buches bzw. eines Romans Eine Überschrift am Ende des Artikels namens Buchbewertung steht. In diesem Abschnitt können Benutzer die das Buch bereits gelesen haben, ihre Meinung zu dem Buch/Roman abgeben. So haben auch die Benutzer, die sich ein neues Star Wars Buch kaufen wollen, aber nicht wissen welches, einen Überblick über die Bücher und können so sehen, wie beliebt ein Buch ist oder weniger (was nur selten der Fall ist denke ich Bild:;-).gif). Ich habe auch schon eine Idee entwickelt, mit der man das alles übersichtlich gestalten kann. Eine Vorschau davon ist gleich hier: Was haltet ihr davon?? MfG CC Gree Diskussion | Hilfsbrigade 17:49, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Sowas in die Richtung hatte ich auch schon mal gedacht, nachdem ich Skywalkers Rückkehr am lesen war und dann von allen bemitleidet worden bin... Generell find ich die Idee Pandora Diskussion 17:57, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Solche Bewertungen sind immer eigene Meinungen, und diese gehöhren nicht in den Artikelnamensraum. Man könnte höchstens auf dem Literaturportal eine Unterseite einrichten, wo Bücher bewertet werden, aber nicht in den Artikeln. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:02, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::Ja also im Artikelnamensraum geht das wirklich nicht. Aber in einem Portal halte ich das für eine gute Idee, sowas in der art hatte ich mir auch schonmal überlegt..--Yoda41 Admin 18:24, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Die Idee hat wirklich was. Mich persönlich würde es sehr interessieren, was andere von den diversen SW-Büchern halten, da ich selbst noch nie eins gelesen habe aber mir gerne mal welche zulegen würde. Gruß, Kyle22 18:29, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Im Artikelnamensraum geht das auf keinen Fall, weil die eigene Meinung den Grundsätzen einer Enzyklopädie widerspricht. Außerdem ist es nicht die Aufgabe einer solchen, da es zahlreiche Seiten gibt, die sich auf Buchbewertungen ausrichten. Besucher werden daher wohl eher Amazon.de oder die Kollegen von StarWars-Union.de aufsuchen, wo es zu jedem Buch einen eigenen Thread im Forum gibt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:42, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::Besser als Little Ani hätte ichs auch nicht verfassen können...--DarthMomse 19:36, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::::: : Das wäre wirklich – soferns es nicht im Artikel-Raum steht – eine sehr gute Idee und kann den Bunutzern helfen, Meinungen vor dem Kaufen und Lesen von Star Wars Büchern einzuholen. Daran wäre ich auch selber sehr interessiert. Gruß – Andro Disku 19:41, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) @Ani Ja klar, es gibt viele andere Seiten, die Bücher bewerten, aber grade wenn es um etwas wie Star Wars geht findet man in den gewöhnlichen Quellen oft sehr unqualifizierte Beiträge. Auf einer Plattform wie der Jedipiedia kann man egtl sicher gehn, dass nicht einfach nur stupide das Szenario kritisiert wird, sondern sich fachlich relativ kompetent mit dem Thema auseinander gesetzt wird. Pandora Diskussion 19:58, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Sicher ist es nicht unsere vorrangige Aufgabe, SW-Literatur zu bewerten, aber wenn wir uns strikt daran halten würden, dürften wir auch keine Buchempfehlungen im Portal aussprechen. :) Ich sehe den Sinn des ganzen vor allem darin, dass es den Literaturbereich attraktiver machen wird - was unserem Wiki ja wohl kaum schaden dürfte. Solange das ganze außerhalb des Artikelnamensraums stattfindet und sich ein paar belesene Benutzer finden, die sich draum kümmern, sehe ich kein Problem bei der Sache. Ich bin nach wie vor dafür. Gruß, Kyle22 20:09, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Um das kümmern geht es auch nämlich. Die verschiedenen Portale waren anfangs auch eine gute Idee und jeder meinte, dass man das unbedingt einführen sollte. Aber wer wartet und aktualisiert das ganze nun noch? Bis auf einmal, sind die Literaturempfehlungen immer von mir aktualisiert worden. Das ist nicht schlimm, weil es eigentlich ja nicht unsere Aufgabe ist, Empfehlungen auszusprechen. Aber problematisch ist halt, wer sich langfristig darum kümmert. Und da das mit einem nicht zu unterschätzendem Zeitaufwand verbunden wäre, sollte man davon absehen, zumal es im Web genügend Seiten gibt, die darauf ihr Hauptaugenmerk legen oder von denen es eher erwartet wird. Ich glaube nicht, dass alle Kommentare so qualifiziert und fachlich sein werden, wie du es vielleicht erwartest, Pandora. --Little Ani Admin 20:22, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::::Sorry Pandora, aber auf größeren Seiten findet man viel mehr Stimmen die man nach seinem Menschenverstand überprüfen kann. Ohne die Filme und die Spiele, die einem eine gewisse Atmosphäre erstellen, sind die Bücher wirklich crap. Jeder der etwas niveauvolles Lesen möchte, macht um diese Bücher eine große Wende. Hier fehlt jegliche Redaktion und Unparteiigkeit, denn hier wird ein Artikel zwangsläufig (wie beim Fußball) mit Vereinsbrille bewertet. --DarthMomse 20:27, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) :::::Wir sind ein Lexikon und der Lexikonteil sollte auch die meiste Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass es es völlig reicht, wenn man sich hier über den Inhalt informiert wird. Für bewertungen gibt es andere Seiten. Die JP ist kein Diskussionsforum. MfG - Cody 20:42, 16. Feb. 2008 (CET) Gallery Kann man die Gallerys erweitern das anstatt 4 Bilder, 5 oder 6 Bilder nebeneinader passen. Denn bei Großen Galleryen z.B. Galerie der Jedi ist rechts von der Gallery noch einiges an Platz. Man könntet sich dadurch einiges an skrollen ersparren. Gruß Darth Schorsch 20:05, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Nein, das wäre nicht so gut, da es von der Bildschirmauflösung abhängt, wie viele Bilder nebeneinander passen würden. Bei mir würden zwar auch noch welche hinpassen, aber das ist eben nicht bei jedem so. --Finwe Disku 20:08, 20. Feb. 2008 (CET) Baustelle der Woche Sollte man das Feld Baustelle der Woche nicht mal aktualisiren den es heißt ja Baustelle der Woche und nicht Baustelle des Monats.--Lord AnakinDiskussion 17:14, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Kannst du gerne machen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:25, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir es einfach zu Baustelle des Monats umbennen (-: Pandora Diskussion 18:07, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Ja kann ich machen--Lord AnakinDiskussion 19:28, 23. Feb. 2008 (CET) Soll ich oder soll ich nicht?--Lord AnakinDiskussion 13:15, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Ja, kannst du gerne machen. Bestimme einen neuen Artikel. --Finwe Disku 13:26, 24. Feb. 2008 (CET)